


Love Is I Love You

by ZhaoYan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoYan/pseuds/ZhaoYan
Summary: CA情人节贺文的车部分~全文见老福特w真·天使烫diao预警x
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Love Is I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> CA情人节贺文的车部分~全文见老福特w  
> 真·天使烫diao预警x

“我想操你，angel.”Crowley轻声叹道。

“不行！”

Crowley并不是在征求天使的意见，他一个响指脱光了天使的衣服，一把把他按到了床上。

“Crowley？！你、你疯了？！”Aziraphale又气又急，甚至顾不上害羞，拼命想避开和他的肉体接触。

“不碰你我也好过不到哪里去，angel，”Crowley疼得呼吸急促起来，“光是想想我也会很疼。”

Aziraphale挣扎的动作僵住了，Crowley怕他又要哭，干脆俯身吻了下去。

Crowley感觉自己被烈火包围，他花了几千年筑起的大坝终于决堤，汹涌的爱意浩浩荡荡地淹没了他，天使的每一寸肌肤对他而言都像滚烫的岩浆，他索性闭上眼跳进岩浆池里去。

他吻过天使的脖颈、吻过他的胸膛和柔软的小肚腩，天使一动不动地任由他亲吻、抚摸，生怕多余的动作加剧他的痛苦，直到他把手探到天使的后穴口，天使才后知后觉地意识到害羞。

“Crowley……”

恶魔睁开眼看了看满脸通红的天使，情欲混杂着滚烫的爱翻腾得更加猛烈，疼痛使他的手微微颤抖起来，天使顿时又换上了一副担忧的表情。

“My dear，别这样折磨你自己。”

“我没事，只是有点激动，”Crowley故作轻松道，“这一刻我可是幻想了好久呢。”

Aziraphale的脸更红了，眼一闭头一偏不再搭理他。

Crowley把手指塞进天使身后，缓缓扩张起来，他强迫自己专注于感受穴肉被他一点点撑开的美妙触感而非痛感，但收效甚微，等到终于扩张得差不多的时候，恶魔觉得自己的手指已经被烧得骨头都不剩了。

Crowley凭空变出一管润滑剂，往自己高高勃起的阴茎上草草抹了些就插了进去，Aziraphale疼得哼了一声，恶魔只得耐着性子一点点往里深入。下身传来的剧痛让他快要丧失理智，他攥紧了拳头，指甲深深陷进肉里，整个人不受控制地颤抖起来。

“Crowley，你可以……进来得快一点……”天使察觉到了他的异样，也顾不上自己的难受，只想让他少受点折磨。

Crowley闻言挺身整根插了进去，Aziraphale隐忍的痛呼还是被他听到了，但他实在顾不上心疼，他不知道自己是希望这一切快点结束还是持续得再久一点，天使滚烫的内里紧紧包裹着他，快感伴着疼痛让他快要发疯，欲望和爱意搅在一起把他拖进旋转的漩涡，他感觉自己就像被丢进榨汁机里的水果，被高速旋转的刀片搅成碎片，他咬着牙狠狠往里操，天使情不自禁地紧紧搂住他的腰，发出断断续续的呻吟。

身下是他的爱人，他却在炼狱火海里煎熬，他没有心思再去怨恨上天的不公，他心甘情愿地堕入万劫不复的深渊，踩在刀尖上追寻他的爱。

Aziraphale比Crowley先射了出来。天使是被直接操射的，第一次体验性爱加上心急和害羞使他异常敏感，Crowley的胡乱猛攻又误打误撞地顶到他的G点，让他颤抖着到达了高潮，射出的精液沾满了两个人的小腹。

Crowley几乎要融化在天使身体里，天使高潮后收缩的内穴狠狠刺激了他，他的大脑变成了一台跳楼机，快意的顶峰和剧痛的低谷在他脑海里快速交替，天使支离破碎的呻吟在他耳旁晃动着越来越远，他加快了挺送的动作，汗水从他的发梢滴下。

“I love you，Aziraphale.”他终于射在了天使里面。

“I love you，Crowley.”天使低声回应。

就在Crowley射出来的一瞬间，所有的痛苦都消失了。他原以为这是高潮后的空白期，但他等了好一会也没等到卷土重来的疼痛，疑惑使他甚至忘了从天使身体里退出来。

“Crowley？你还好吗？！”Aziraphale以为他疼得动不了了，忙直起身来看他。

“我，我不知道怎么回事——不过我好像不疼了。”

“真的？！”天使惊喜地伸出手想抱住他，但半路又停住了，试探着抬起一只手抚轻轻上他的脸。

“疼吗？”

Crowley用力揽住Aziraphale，以深吻作答。

他终于可以放肆地宣泄爱意，翻腾的欲望挣脱枷锁，充斥他的身体。

“Let’s do this again, angel.”Crowley不由分说地再次把天使压在身下。


End file.
